


I Heard You On The Radio

by Jetainia



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Jaskier is away on tour, but she's still around.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg





	I Heard You On The Radio

“Mum, mum!” Ciri yelled as she barrelled down the short corridor to Yennefer’s workroom. “Ma’s on the radio! She’s on the radio!”

Yennefer had put her embroidery down as soon as she’d heard Ciri’s thumping steps and was prepared to catch Ciri as she slammed her little body into Yennefer’s. Now that she was paying attention, she could hear the voice of her wife softly coming out of the radio and echoing around the house.

“So she is, little lion. You’ll have to tell her about it when she gets back. She’ll want to know.”

Ciri looked up at her with a determined expression and nodded. “They said really nice things about her too! Before they started playing her music, how she’s brave and strong and kind and a role model for others. It’s good they know how awesome she is.”

Yennefer laughed and smoothed Ciri’s blonde locks down to calm the wildness her dash had created. “If you tell her that, she’ll never stop boasting.”

“But it’s true!” Ciri insisted. “It’s not boasting if it’s true! Ma told me so. She said I should tell the world that I’m great because I _am,_ and they had better listen or else she’d make a rude song about them like she did Valdo Marx.”

“Well in that case, we’d better make sure we remember what they’ve said about her so we don’t forget. Come on.” Yenefer directed Ciri out of her workroom and back to the living room where the radio still sang out with Jaskier’s voice.

Ciri happily skipped along, one hand holding onto Yennefer’s. “How long until Ma’s tour finishes?”

“A few weeks now,” Yennefer replied. “Not long at all. You won’t even notice the time go by.”

“I need to finish my song for her!” Ciri cried, pulling out of Yennefer’s grasp to race to her room.

Yennefer smiled after her. She’d made a tradition of writing a song for Jaskier every time she went off on tour. She knew it was something Jaskier looked forward to eagerly when she got to come home—it came in second to the fact that Jaskier was with her family again after months on the road. Jaskier’s voice surrounded Yennefer from the radio and Yennefer’s heart ached with wanting. She’d never dream of stopping Jaskier following where her music took her, but she missed her terribly while she was away.

“Mum!” Ciri called from her room. “I need help!”

“Coming!” Yennefer put aside the longing for Jaskier for the moment and went to help their daughter make the best song ever for her wife to come home to.


End file.
